


Slender

by xXx_bloodyrose_xXx



Category: Unit AU
Genre: Aimee is a boy, Aimee is called John in this cause their a boy, Drew is a dork, M/M, No Game AU, Other, Slender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx/pseuds/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew doesn't see what the fuss is about. It's just a game! They play slender together.</p>
<p>No game au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slender

Slender

"So, you be the mouse, and I'll be the keyboard," Arthur decided, nodding to himself.

John frowned. "Ya don't trust me with the keyboard?"

John still hunted and pecked, so, no; he didn't want him controlling the keyboard. "You'll just make her run everywhere and she's got an actual stamina bar, so we can't really afford to run around a lot."

"But you said that the battery in the flashlight can run out, too…" they mumbled to the blond, frowning, as he looked up at the big screen of the older boy's computer. "Whatever. There's gotta be some natural light in this game, right?"

"…Uh." Arthur shrugged. "Probably. Yeah?"

They stared at each other for a minute, before John looked back at the screen and clicked on the icon to start the game. "Aaaand start."

"Just remember, you can't get mad at me for playing this because I warned you that it was a horror game."

"Psh, it's just a game. I'll be just fine," John replied confidently.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'M NOT FINE! I'M NOT FINE!" John screamed, flinging the mouse at the screen.

Arthur took a few great lungfuls of air, opening his mouth as if he was going to talk, but all that came out was, "AAAHHHH! AAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two screamed again and ran out of the room.

They both slept with Drew that night. Drew  complained about having to sleep with the lights on. He was outvoted.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"This is just a stupid game," Drew muttered, scowling, once they showed him what had distressed them so much the day before that they had to sleep with the light on. "All you do is collect pieces of paper and try not to get caught by some guy in a mask."

"He's not a guy in a mask," John hissed, glaring at him. "He's a monster. With tentacles."

"This is a porn game?!" he exclaimed, appalled. He turned to look at his friend. "Arthur, you told me that this was—"

"OH MY GOD WHY IS YOUR FIRST THOUGHT ABOUT TENTACLES PORN!?" Arthur shouted, throwing his hands up. "No, it's not porn, the tentacles kill you, Drew. The tentacles rip you apart. THEY. KILL. YOU."

"…Oh."

"What the fuck is wrong with you," John whispered angrily, even though he wasn't surprised in the least. Drew was a freak; he loved him anyway. "No. This is a horror game, not a porn game."

Drew blinked up at them, then frowned and turned back to the computer. "…I see."

"If you're so skeptical, you play it!" the blond snapped, placing his hands on his hips.

"Fine."

"You're already planning on making a take on this for our company, aren't you?" Arthur deadpanned.

Drew frowned. "I've heard this game is really popular. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm getting the video camera," Arthur stated, turning to leave the room.

The younger boy turned to look after him, brows furrowing together in concern. "Wait, why?"

"I'm helpin'. I know where four of the papers are," John stated, pulling up the other chair.

Drew turned to scowl at him. "You were terrified!"

"I wanna win the game," he hissed, glaring at him.

"Fine," Drew snapped back.

When Arthur returned, he sighed when he saw them glaring at each other. "Oh my God. You're working together this time."

John muttered to himself and grabbed the mouse. "Asshole started it."

"I did not!" Drew hissed, grabbing the keyboard.

Arthur rolled his eyes and set the camera to record as John started the game.

"No, Drew, don't run yet! Ya lose stamina when ya do that!"

"Turn the light back on! Why do you keep fucking flashing it?!"

"Because the light loses battery life!"

"Oh my God. This is a shitty game, like what even—"

They all jumped as the screen buzzed with static. John screamed. "DREW RUN! JUST RUN!"

"You said not to—"

"RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

"Where are we going oh my God turn the flashlight on you dumbass!"

"Okay, okay. I think we can walk now."

"What's this? Is this a truck?"

"Oh, there's a page over here."

"Why is there a truck out here?"

"I don't know, Drew. What the fuck, Drew, get closer!"

"No. The truck will explode right as we get to it."

"No it won't, you dumb ass; I've played this already. Get closer so I can get the paper."

Arthur smiled a little. "It won't explode, Drew."

"What's the paper say?" Drew asked, fingers stilling as he squinted.

"It says 'help me,'" John supplied, clicking on it. "We think it's written in blood."

"Ugh. How cheesy. You know that blood is actually brown when it dries?"

"Why do you know that," John muttered, and turned.

Arthur couldn't help a snort as they both jumped when they found the Slender Man there, and John screamed and turned the other way. "RUN RUN RUN!"

"You told me not to run—"

"FUCK WHAT I SAID JUST RUN!"

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

"Oh wait—WAIT, I said!"

"You just told me to—Oh my God, I hate playing co-op with you."

"It's the creepy tree!" John exclaimed. "There's a paper here."

Drew rolled his eyes and sighed. "This is my life. With a bipolar boyfri—OW!"

"Sorry, sweetie," he cooed, a dangerous look in his eyes as he focused on another paper, this one saying 'NO NO NO NO NO.' "Okay, I think if we go left from here, we get to the maze area."

"The maze area?"

"I think it was a bathroom," Arthur supplied helpfully.

Drew wrinkled his nose in confusion. "Why would you make a bathroom into a maze?"

"To add insult t' injury when we shit our pants," John muttered.

"This is stupid."

"Suck a dick, Drew."

"Yours?"

"Stop it," Arthur  hissed, glaring at them from over the camera.

The younger teens glanced at each other and shared a smirk before advancing their character into the maze. They meandered around for a few minutes, jumping when they heard things crunch underfoot of the character, before Drew  finally puffed out a breath. "Are you sure there's a paper in here?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Clearly you're just takin' us down the same hall every time!"

"No, I've been going down a different one every time—" Drew  began, shooting him a short glare, before looking back up at the screen as they turned a corner.

They both screamed when they saw the suited silhouette at the end of the hall, music blaring out of the speakers before screeching with static. John threw the mouse again, turning to cling to Drew's shoulder as he slammed his hands wildly on the keyboard.

"OH MY GOD JOHN TURN THE FLASHLIGHT AROUND SO I CAN FUCKING SEE!"

John fumbled for the mouse, but the flashlight still didn't move. "IT'S NOT WORKING! IT'S NOT WORKING!" He dropped the mouse and turned to hide his face in Drew's shoulder.

"YOU DISCONNECTED THE FUCKING MOUSE!" Drew roared, eyes widening as the tentacles coming from the monster grew.

The character was suddenly turned around, and all they saw after that was tentacles zooming toward the screen.

Drew stood, picked up the monitor, and turned, flinging it into the wall.

Arthur stared, jaw dropped, as he watched his friend  pant.

John covered his face, forcing himself not to hyperventilate. When he still had trouble breathing, he stood and clung to the back of the older boy's shirt, laying his head on his shoulder.

Drew flexed his hands, gripping them into fists and relaxing them slowly, before he reached back to place one of them on John's  head. "…I'll purchase you a new monitor tomorrow, Arthur."

Arthur stared at him for a little longer, then turned the camera off and left the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The video of the entire debacle that Arthur put online reached viewing records so quickly that it was featured on the evening news. John didn't go to school for a week and Drew holed up in his office for a month.

The game he came out with at the end of that month made up for it, though. Sales for it went through the roof, with reviews like 'Scarier than Slender!' and 'I may have peed myself the first time I died.'

John and Arthur refused to play it. Drew didn't mind.


End file.
